


Children

by Jesan_Miyuuki



Series: CorpseKkuno demi-god au and shenanigans [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Attempt at humour, Bimbus makes an appearance/cameo, CorpseKkuno family, CorpseKkuno is married and have been for a while now, Domestic Shenanigans, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The child fic that I've been meaning to write for a while now, explanations provided inside but nothing too complicated, lots of fluff because it's CorpseKkuno, male pregnancies, mentions of sexual content but nothing too detailed, spiritual energy reasons, surprise surprise there is no angst this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno are happily married with children.or The 5 + 1 domestic shenanigans fic that I've been meaning to write for some time now.[This fic can be read as a solo work.]
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CorpseKkuno demi-god au and shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049252
Comments: 43
Kudos: 252





	Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedComplications](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedComplications/gifts).



> Complications, I believe this one is for you. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long and I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> P.S. I might have upped our count ;)
> 
> Happy readings !!
> 
> Please read the disclaimer about names used at the end of the fic :) I have regrets but yeah this is a funny story so... :)

1.

Rushed footsteps followed by a ‘shhhhhhhhh’ that’s way too loud to be effective.

Corpse peeks open one eye to see two tufts of hair floating about just before the couch – one brown tuft and one black tuft. He tries to shift a little without waking Sykkuno up, who’s half sprawled out on his chest sleeping, and the better angle gives him a clear view of the brown tuft of hair who has his finger pressed firmly against his lips as he looks down at the smaller black tuft of hair.

“Papa and Dada are sleeping. We need to be quiet or else we’ll wake them up, okay?”

Their youngest son (age 3), the black tuft of hair, nods obediently and the action has his older brother (age 5), the brown tuft of hair, breaking out into a big smile. The younger of the two happily takes his brother’s extended hand and together they creep around the couch. Corpse shuts his eyes instantly as he tries to bite back a smile when their sons tip toe their way around the couch to them.

“Papa hasn’t been sleeping well lately so we need to let him rest.”

The squeaky whisper filters through the living room and Corpse nods internally at his eldest son’s statement. Sykkuno has been suffering from insomnia lately but they haven’t been able to find what the cause is just yet. A thoughtful silence follows the five year old’s statement and Corpse contemplates opening his eyes to make sure that their sons aren’t brewing a chaotic plan of sorts.

Isaac, their eldest son, looks a lot like Sykkuno with soft brown hair and dark brown eyes but his personality is nearly a 180 from Sykkuno’s. Isaac is outgoing and very much a people’s person unlike his father – which kind of made the whole process a weird concept to get used to for Corpse. It was weird to see a baby lookalike of his husband run around the house and make such noise when Sykkuno usually muffles his laughter with his hands.

Milagro, their youngest son, looks more like Corpse than Sykkuno but his shy and adorable personality definitely comes from Sykkuno ~~and Corpse because Sykkuno loves to tease the younger when he becomes the shy one in their relationship, damn you genetics for dark Sykkuno~~. For the longest time in his life, Corpse struggled to accept how he looked because he was very self-conscious about his physical appearance. He broke too many mirrors in his life to even count and they even went a whole year without buying mirrors in their new house because Sykkuno was just too nice of a husband and insisted that he could be patient through all of Corpse’s healing processes which to this day Corpse still doesn’t understand how one can be so loving and tolerable ~~was Sykkuno even human because he definitely acts like a whole angel?~~. But the birth of their second son really helped him through that healing process and he’s ever grateful for the family that they have made since then.

“Maybe we should go play elsewhere.”

Isaac’s voice sounds strained, as if he didn’t like the decision he was proposing, but he can be nothing but stubborn at times. The rustle of the carpet fills the place for a few seconds before a frustrated sigh gets let out into the living room basked with the fading afternoon sunlight.

“Let’s go Mil.”

More rustling followed by a frustrated sound.

“Mil, stop being so stubborn.”

Sykkuno shifts a little at the noise before settling down with even breathes. Corpse peeks open one eye to find his two sons frowning at each other, both with their arms crossed before their chests and sporting identical pouts.

“We shouldn’t bother Papa and Dada. We can play with them later.”

The black strands of fluffy hair on the three year old’s head swish wildly through the air as he shakes his head at his brother. Mil undoes his arms to point a hand at the couch, indicating that he wanted to stay with his parents.

Corpse’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as he watches them bicker. The musician finally decides to step in to save the day when Isaac’s frustration, caused by his brother’s stubbornness, starts to visible rise.

Two pairs of big doe eyes turn to look at the couch when Corpse attempts to sit up without waking Sykkuno up. He manages to shift their position so that he can sit up to look properly at his sons with Sykkuno still sleeping comfortably on him.

Corpse presses a finger to his smiling lips before motioning for them to come to the couch. The two children tip toe their way back to the couch to kneel in front of their father. Corpse’s heart fills with happiness as he ruffles their heads with his free hand (the other one is currently trapped in Sykkuno’s embrace with a dull numbness from being slept on for too long but it doesn’t matter all that much if Sykkuno is finally get some well needed sleep).

“Would you like to join us?”

Corpse’s deep voice echoes through the room clearly and their doe eyes widen impossibly more with excitement at his invitation. The whole family and all of their friends know how much these two naughty children love to nap with their parents ~~all thanks to the pictures that Lily spammed through that one day when she stumbled upon the four of them sleeping on the couch not too long after Milagro turned two~~.

Corpse nearly wakes Sykkuno up with his giggling when the two boys climb up onto the couch with unsteady grips before all but falling onto their parents with a crash. Sykkuno somehow remains blissfully asleep through the whole chaotic mess of limbs and after a while they finally settle down with the two boys squeezed snugly between their parents and the couch.

Sykkuno wakes up a few hours later to the sight of his two children half sprawled across his husband’s chest with drooling mouths. He might have nearly killed Lily with cuteness overload by spamming her with too many pictures of the sleeping trio but nobody really needs to know if Sykkuno’s secretly the biggest reason as to why Lily doesn’t ever have storage, right?

**

2.

Absolute chaos – that was what the bathroom was in right now.

Happy laughter and the sound of splashing water can be heard throughout the whole house as Isaac tries to rinse out a soap-covered Bimbus with the showerhead. Corpse’s greeting had died halfway out of his mouth when he opened the door to hear screaming coming from the bathroom. He wasn’t that worried since the high pitched noise sounded more like happy giggles gone out of control than actual pain but the sound did make him curious enough so that he hastily removed his coat and mask before rushing over to find the source.

Sykkuno and their sons are more wet than dry as they try to hold down the excited puppy in the bathtub. Due to Sykkuno’s living arrangements, Bimbus has been staying more with his family than with him for the past few years but the adorable cloud of white fur visits their household very frequently, especially now that the children are at the age where they are so attached to the cute ball of fluff.

Corpse’s eyes widen comically as time slows down like a cliché movie scene when Bimbus finally breaks free of Mil’s grasp to jump out of the bathtub and right at him. He stumbles a little and nearly falls onto the floor when the white puppy’s front paws hit his chest with a strong force. The soapy fur has him stumbling as he tries to grab a hold of the dog and Corpse’s back finally hits the bathroom wall with a soft thud as the crisis becomes aborted at last. Sykkuno rushes to his husband’s side with a concerned look as he takes the wet puppy from Corpse’s hands. 

“Corpse, are you okay?”

Corpse lets out a laugh as he shakes off a few stray droplets of water that landed on his hair.

“I’m okay.”

Sykkuno lets out a relieved smile at that before turning to pout at the dog in his hands.

“That was dangerous. Don’t do that again, Bimbus.”

Bimbus merely looks up at the brunette with a happy, blank stare as Sykkuno does his best to scold the beloved pet. ~~Sykkuno never stays angry for long because Bimbus is just too cute and he spoils Bimbus wayyy too much but he’ll never admit that.~~ The two soaking wet children run up to their father in greeting and Corpse responds to their ecstatic hello’s with ruffles. 

“You two should probably go get changed into dry clothes before you catch a cold. I’ll finish up here and then we can all decide what to have for dinner, okay?”

It came as a surprise to everyone when Sykkuno turned out to be the stricter parent out of the two. Corpse was and is still weak to their smiles, pouts and puppy dog eyes.

“Okay Papa!”

Sykkuno’s ‘don’t run or you’ll fall’ follows the two happy children out the bathroom as they proceed to run towards their bedroom. The older male lets out an exasperated sigh before turning back to put Bimbus down into the bathtub.

“Need help?”

Corpse crosses his arms loosely as he leans back against the door frame. Sykkuno’s skin is slightly paler than usual and he looks ethereal under the bright light of the bathroom as he hums a little to himself whilst rinsing Bimbus off.

“It’s okay. Plus, you’re probably tired from a full day out of the house.”

People, social anxiety and extreme nervousness – not at all a good combination.

“I’m fine.”

Sykkuno doesn’t believe him for one second but he merely raises an eyebrow at his husband before smothering Bimbus in a fluffy towel. The dog struggles a little before settling down and Sykkuno pats him dry with practiced ease.

“Can you dry Bimbus off while I go change then?”

His shirt is wet and patches of beautifully smooth skin are visible through the semi-transparent spots on his shirt. Corpse swallows before averting his gaze.

“Sure.”

Sykkuno places a soft pat on the younger male’s back as a small smirk dances to life on those red lips. He drops a kiss onto Corpse’s cheek in an _almost nonchalant_ manner as they pass each other.

“Thank you very much, _husband_.”

Nearly six years of marriage and Corpse is still whipped as can be.

**

3.

A white cloud floats to life in the air of the kitchen as Corpse tries to not hack himself to death by choking on flour. The dough hits the counter with a thud and Sykkuno’s teasing smile follows him as he tries to learn how to breathe again.

“Daddy’s really bad at this!”

Isaac watches his father, who is currently bent over the sink trying to find fresh air, with a small frown. Sykkuno leans down onto the counter with a giggle.

“He is, isn’t he?”

Corpse glares at the brunette who responds with an innocent cock of his head. If Sykkuno hadn’t distracted him whilst he was trying to teach their oldest son how to knead dough then he wouldn’t have spilt flour and ended up choking on the white powder. Milagro is currently taking his afternoon nap whilst the rest of the family tries to not burn down the kitchen making cookies.

“You should learn from Papa, he’s really good at this.”

Corpse bites down his scoff – they both know that Corpse is the better cook. Sykkuno was even taught by the younger male for a while when they first started dating but their sons don’t know any better since Corpse doesn’t cook often nowadays.

The musician straightens himself up when an idea finds its way into his mind. He can’t let his husband one up him – not today.

“I think so too. Maybe your papa should teach me how.”

Sykkuno’s breath hitches a little as Corpse locks his gaze on his husband. Isaac lets out a happy ‘yup!’ before picking up the ball of dough and smooshing it in an attempt to knead it. Corpse makes it across the kitchen and around the counter in a few big strides before he slides himself snugly against Sykkuno’s back.

“Come on now, show me how it’s done.”

Sykkuno can feel Corpse’s breath right against the nape of his neck and he suppresses a shiver before picking up the ball of dough in front of him. Corpse’s bigger hand covers his husband’s smaller ones easily as Sykkuno begins to knead the dough. The younger male props his chin onto the brunette’s shoulder with a pout.

“This is so hard.”

Sykkuno can feel the vibration of Corpse’s deep voice right through to his very core.

“You’re not even doing anything!”

The kitchen fills up with laughter as Isaac pouts at Corpse. Sykkuno pushes a strand of black hair out of his son’s eyes with a loving smile when they finally stop laughing. Cries rings out through the house when Isaac tries to scold Corpse again for slacking off and the trio make it to the bedroom in record time to find Mil up and crying on the bed. Corpse picks up the three year old easily and he drops a kiss onto the messy stack of brown locks as he tries to calm his son down.

“Sorry for waking you up sweetheart.”

Mil sniffles a little but stops crying as he rubs his face against Corpse’s shoulder to clean it. The three year old pouts at them sulkily until he catches sight of the flour in his brother’s hair. He points at it with curious eyes and Isaac takes a moment to register what his younger brother is looking at before breaking out into a huge grin.

“We’re baking cookies!”

The black-haired boy’s eyes light up with excitement at the mention of cookies.

“Do you want to help?”

Sykkuno’s voice is cheerful and light. His son nods furiously at his father’s invitation and laughter filters through the room as they trek their way back towards the flour covered kitchen.

Michael secretly wonders if he should actually find help when Lily ends up giggling like a madman halfway through dinner. And if Sykkuno sent her more photos of the four of them covered in flour and smiling happily at the camera whilst holding a tray of burnt cookies then nobody needs to know.

**

4.

“Phone me if anything happens, okay?”

Corpse lets out a laugh when Lily looks up from where she’s putting Mil’s jacket on with a glare.

“Sykkuno stop worrying. Everything will be alright.”

Sykkuno opens his mouth to argue with her and Corpse shakes his head fondly when he moves to slide his arm around Sykkuno’s waist.

“Sy.”

The older male shuts his mouth to look up at Corpse with a pout.

“They’ll be okay.”

Corpse presses a kiss to his husband’s forehead and Sykkuno’s shoulders slump down as he nods with a defeated sigh.

“Sorry, I’m just worried.”

Mil has actually grown very attached to his parents due to his shy personality and Lily had suggested that she takes the kids for a day to try and get Mil to socialise a little bit more. Isaac is chatting happily about insects with Michael outside the house and Lily says goodbye to the couple as she finished putting Milagro’s jacket on. They stay outside until Michael’s car disappears from sight and Corpse has to coax Sykkuno back into the house with kisses when the brunette hesitates to go back in.

“I’m just so worried.”

Corpse nods as he leads Sykkuno towards the couch. He pulls the shorter male down with him as he sits down and Sykkuno reluctantly makes himself comfortable besides his husband on the couch.

“Mil was really unhappy last time.”

The three year old had thrown such a tantrum that even his favourite uncle, Toast, was unable to calm him down. In the end Sykkuno had to be called back to take care of Milagro.

“He’ll be okay. I’m sure Lily and Michael will be able to take care of him just fine – besides, it seems like your sons are very fond of her.”

Lily’s gentle and energetic personality drew their sons towards her very easily when they were young. She wasn’t there with the previous Mil tantrum incident because Toast had taken over nanny duties that day – hence why she suggested this idea.

“Aren’t they your sons too?”

Sykkuno relaxes a little upon hearing Corpse’s reassurance and he turns his head to smile at his husband teasingly. The younger male merely offers him a hum before pulling him closer by his thigh.

“You need to rest too Kkuno. I’m worried about your health.”

Insomnia and two children to keep you busy all day really isn’t a very healthy combination.

“You’ve also been pushing yourself too hard.”

Corpse is in the process of creating a possible new album which meant that he’s been spending a lot more time in the studio than he would have liked these past few weeks.

They fumble a little as they move to lie down onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. Sykkuno props his chin onto his hands as he lies down on Corpse’s chest. The younger male feels a blush begin to crawl up his face with all the staring and he turns to look to the side shyly.

“What are you thinking about?”

Sykkuno shifts to lay his head sideways with a small grin.

“Just admiring the view.”

Corpse lets out a little groan at the cheesy line causing Sykkuno to giggle.

“Why don’t you come take a closer look then, husband mine?”

Sykkuno hits his chest playfully at the teasing but shifts up anyways until their faces are merely inches apart. Corpse moves up to rub their noses together affectionately.

“Hey.”

Sykkuno’s cheeks are starting to become reddish with a cute blush.

“Hello.”

The most beautiful thing about their relationship is probably the fact that they are still madly in love with each other even after being together for so many years. Corpse brushes a strand of hair away from Sykkuno’s eyes and the brunette leans into his touch like a kitten. The younger male’s eyes darken when Sykkuno turns to place a kiss onto his palm.

It’s been so long since they had some alone time.

Sykkuno practically melts in his arms when he brushes their lips together. The shorter male lets out a gasp when Corpse tightens his grip on his husband’s waist and the musician uses this chance to slide their tongues together in a wild dance. Sykkuno lets out a needy whine when Corpse pulls back.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?”

A deep, breathless laugh echoes through the quiet house when he receives an eager nod from his husband. Sykkuno’s legs wrap around the taller male’s waist instinctively when he gets hoisted up and off the couch like he weighs absolutely nothing.

The brunette’s giggles are muffled out by Corpse’s mouth as they find their way blindly towards their bedroom without letting go of each other’s lips.

~

A moan echoes through the room followed by a grunt as Corpse pulls Sykkuno close to him. The room is humid and the air is filled with a thick mingle of their smells as Sykkuno drags his blunt nails down Corpse’s bare back in pleasure. Corpse nearly curses when Sykkuno’s phone goes off from where it's sitting on the bedside table.

“Ignore it.”

Sykkuno lets out a whine with Corpse’s next thrust. The phone continues to ring.

“Corpse... I- ah... I think I should pick...”

Corpse doesn’t respond as Sykkuno tightens his hold on his husband’s back. The phone continues to ring. The younger male lets out a defeated sigh.

“This better be important.”

Cries ring out through the speaker and into their bedroom when Sykkuno picks up the call with a breathless ‘hello’.

“I’m really sorry but he started crying and won’t stop. I really don’t know what to do.”

Sykkuno immediately snaps out of his semi-daze upon hearing Milagro’s cries.

“We're on our way.”

Corpse drops his head onto Sykkuno’s shoulder with a sigh. The brunette lifts his husband’s head up to look at him before capturing the younger’s lips in a loving kiss.

“I love you Corpse.”

Corpse feels his heart fill with warmth and a smile breaks out over his face in a split second.

“I love you too Sykkuno.”

Eventually Milagro does learn how to socialise with others and his parents find out with something akin to horror that their youngest son is actually a very charming little boy – ~~a little too charming for his own good~~.

**

5.

A frustrated groan followed by another one.

The pink carnation in Sykkuno’s hand comes down to rest on his lap as he turns to look at his eldest son. Isaac is currently trying to shove a group of blue hydrangea into the vase. The little brunette’s eyebrows are knitted together in a frown and his tongue is poking out of his mouth a little as he tries to concentrate on the task at hand.

“This is so hard!”

The blue hydrangea hits the table with a soft thud – the droplets of water on its petals sparkling under the sunlight like gems.

“Why is arranging flowers so hard?”

Sykkuno places the carnation down onto the wooden table before turning his full attention to his son.

“Come here.”

He heaves Isaac onto his lap before turning them to face the wooden table top filled with flowers of all kinds. Isaac watches with wide eyes as his father begins the process of arranging the flowers. Sykkuno’s actions are quick and they flow like water in a stream as he skillfully picks up flower after flower to trim and place into the vase in front of them.

A ‘wow’ echoes through the room as a beautifully arranged vase of flowers is given birthed to in the soft glow of the afternoon sun.

“You need to let your heart guide you Isaac – try and express your feelings through your arrangement.”

Sykkuno’s mother’s birthday is right around the corner and Isaac wanted to give her a flower arrangement. She was the one that taught Sykkuno, and later on Isaac, how to do flower arrangements whenever they visited Sykkuno’s parents.

The little brunette picks up the nearest flower with a new found determination as he begins to a new arrangement. Sykkuno’s soft whispers filter through the air as he guides his son through the process.

~

Corpse looks down from his laptop when he feels a tug on his pants to find Milagro’s big doe eyes staring at him.

“Hey there buddy – aren’t you supposed to be with your brother and Papa?”

Mil tugs on his pants again and Corpse picks him up easily.

“What’s up?”

Corpse nearly coos when his son turns his head away in embarrassment. The dark-haired boy’s eyes trail to the pen and paper lying on the table. Mil has always been a quiet child – he was so quiet, too quiet to the point that Corpse and Sykkuno had even taken him to the doctor a few years back because they had thought that he was mute. ~~They became a big crying mess when Milagro said his first ‘Dada’ one cold winter’s morning.~~

Corpse picks up the pen and Mil’s big eyes follow his hand as he moves it closer to the boy.

“Do you want to draw?”

The three year old is nearly always near paper and crayons in his spare time – he loves to draw stickmen family portraits of them in all the colours of the rainbow when he gets the chance to.

“-gran.”

Corpse leans down to the head of fluffy black hair as he tries to make out his son’s barely there whisper.

“For gran-gran.”

The gears in the musician’s head start turning immediately and he picks his son up to walk them towards the office/Mil’s drawing room without another word.

“Do you want to draw your gran-gran something for her birthday?”

The little boy nods as he clutches Corpse’s shirt tighter in excitement. Mil sits down obediently in his high chair as Corpse moves to pull out the box of crayons in the draw when they reach the office. The three year old’s hand stops a few inches before the page, his fingers gripping a purple crayon tightly, and he looks up at Corpse with an unreadable expression.

“Dada too.”

Corpse cocks his head to the side as he tries to understand his son’s statement.

“Draw with Dada.”

~~Too cute – his heart can’t do this, nope. How did they give birth to such a cute ball of fluff?~~

Corpse pulls a chair over to the table and together they start on their present for Sykkuno’s mother.

~

“I did it!”

Corpse and Mil’s heads pop out from behind the door frame as Isaac punches the air triumphantly. The house had been bathed in a peaceful silence for the past two hours and the sunlight has since started to fade from the sky now. Sykkuno is smiling happily down at the brunette in his lap as the little boy shows up off his work to his brother and father.

“Look Dad! I did it!”

Corpse’s eyes trail to the pink carnation and blue hydrangea arrangement sitting on the table, which is currently littered with petals and pieces of flower stems.

“That looks amazing.”

Sykkuno nods his agreement to his husband’s statement. Mil shifts a little in Corpse’s arms and the shy gesture has Sykkuno shooting the duo a questioning look.

“Don’t you want to show Papa your gift for granny?”

They wait with baited breath as Milagro hesitates over the idea. Finally, he lifts up the drawing in his hands to show the flower pair his masterpiece and Isaac immediately jumps closer to them to look at it. The picture is not overly complicated – just a full version of a family portrait of the six of them with ‘Happy Birthday’ in the sky above the happy stickmen family.

“I’m sure gran-gran will love it!”

Mil breaks out into a huge smile at his brother’s reassurance. Sykkuno and Corpse help their sons to package the two gifts into one box before dinner and the children spend the whole trip to Sykkuno’s parent’s house in an excited jitter the next day.

“GRAN-GRAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Sykkuno’s mother is waiting for them by the entrance and Corpse barely has time to open the car door before the two rascals fly out the car to run at their grandmother. Her happy laughter filters through the air as she catches both of them for a bear hug.

“Happy Birthday Gran-gran!”

Corpse and Sykkuno join the trio a few minutes later with matching smiles.

“Happy birthday mother.”

The two children panic a little when she cries after opening their gift – and nobody needs to know if Sykkuno’s father framed and hung up the drawing in their bedroom the very next day by himself.

**

+1

The smoke from the candles fades into the dark room as a round of cheering echoes through the air.

“Happy Birthday Dada!”

Two pairs of happy doe eyes look up at Corpse as he moves away from the cake so that they can cut it.

“Thank you.”

He somehow manages to pick them both up and he places a kiss to their foreheads each. Lily lures them away a minutes later with cake and Corpse smiles at her when she turns back to wink at him. Sykkuno’s arms circle around his waist a few seconds later and Corpse tries to hide his smile by biting his bottom lip. The younger male feels Sykkuno’s mouth move against his back but he can’t hear the soft whisper over all the noise in the room.

“Why don’t we go outside for some fresh air?”

Sykkuno nods against his shoulder blades and Corpse gently takes the older male’s hands before maneuvering them to the door. The evening air is chilly and Corpse pulls Sykkuno in for a hug when the door falls shut behind them. The noise becomes muffled and Corpse closes his eyes as he focuses on Sykkuno’s heartbeat.

“Happy birthday Corpse.”

Sykkuno’s voice cracks a little at the end and Corpse immediately looks up with worried eyes.

“Sy?”

The older male is sniffling a little and he rubs at his eyes with his sleeves.

“What’s wrong, Sykkuno?”

Corpse wipes at a stray tear with his thumb before leaning down to press kisses over Sykkuno’s face.

“I don’t know. I just-”

Corpse cups his face between his palms as he waits.

“I feel so overwhelmed.”

They stay in each other’s arms until Sykkuno’s sobbing stops completely.

“Sorry.”

Corpse shakes his head lightly as he pecks his husband on his lips.

“You don’t need to apologise, Sykkuno.”

The brunette nods once before leaning up to press a kiss to Corpse’s lips. The kiss starts off with a simple press of lips to lips and Corpse is thoroughly surprised when Sykkuno chases after him when he pulls back. The second kiss is a lot less innocent as Sykkuno tugs on Corpse’s bottom lip to gain entrance into his mouth and they part with heavy pants after a messy hot minute.

Sykkuno’s been a lot more emotional lately and the truth is that Corpse is a little bit worried. The brunette is mostly level-headed and calm but the last few days have been some sort of a mess with Sykkuno getting angry or sad over trivial things. The older male hasn’t been like this since he gave birth to Mil.

_Wait, wait, **wait**. _

Corpse snaps out of his thoughts to find Sykkuno looking at him with glazed eyes and the older male cocks his head to the side in question when his husband studies him for a beat too long.

“Corpse?”

Corpse’s breath hitches a little at the soft sound of his name falling out of those plump red lips.

“What’s wrong?”

The musician moves his one hand to rest lightly on Sykkuno’s stomach and he lets out a surprised ‘oh’ when he feels the little ball of life forming there. How did he not see the signs sooner?

Sykkuno’s inability to stomach certain foods alongside his nausea for the past few months matches up exactly with the schedule of their bedroom abilities. They had been too busy since a few months back with admin to have any alone time which explains why Corpse didn’t notice the second form of energy in Sykkuno’s body sooner. His husband’s moodiness also makes a lot more sense now.

“Sykkuno, I think you’re pregnant.”

The brunette’s eyes widen comically as he presses his hand onto his stomach lightly.

“Oh my goodness.”

The couple looks up at each other with wide eyes at the new realisation.

“Oh my goodness I am pregnant.”

Corpse lets out a laugh as Sykkuno rubs at his stomach unconsciously.

“Dad? Papa?”

The door opens to reveal their two sons. Toast is standing behind the two children with an apologetic smile.

“They were looking for you.”

Right, birthday party.

Toast’s eyes narrow onto Sykkuno’s hand and he looks up with a shocked expression when he finally seems to find the answer he’s looking for. ~~Ever the detective he is.~~

“No way.”

Sykkuno nods and Lily joins Toast with concerned eyes when the Canadian streamer’s hands drop to his sides limply.

“What’s wrong?”

Her voice is laced with worry and Toast turns to look at her slowly.

“You were correct.”

Lily frowns a little as she tries to figure out what Toast is saying and she lets out an excited scream when the understanding hits her. The people in the room all rush to the door as Lily shoves her hands in front of her mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

Jack looks genuinely concerned as he looks around for any sort of problem.

“Sykkuno’s pregnant.”

Toast’s statement silences the room and the two children run to hide behind their parents when cheers and surprised gasps sound through the place noisily.

“Papa, what’s happening?”

They each pick up a child into their embrace as their friends carry on with excited screams at the back.

“You’re going to be a big brother Milagro.”

Isaac’s eyes widen at the statement as Mil tries to understand what that means.

“Am I getting a little sister?”

Corpse giggles a little at their eldest son’s question.

“We don’t know yet.”

Isaac turns to look at Sykkuno with a pout.

“Please can I have a little sister?”

Mil somehow seems to catch on and nods furiously in Sykkuno’s arms.

“Little sister!”

Sykkuno lets out a laugh, maybe they will get a little sister.

~

“Congratulations on your daughters.”

Sykkuno’s jacket nearly falls out of his hand as he turns to look at Lynne. Corpse is sporting an identical look of shock at the news.

“Daughters?”

She nods as she writes down something onto the clipboard.

“Twins. You’re having twins, Sykkuno.”

**_What?_ **

xXx

And now it's time for a breakdown: 

**_Isaac_ ** _means laughter in Hebrew._

_**Milagro** means miracle in Spanish. _

**[Disclaimer:** Hello! Firstly, I would like to apologise for the use of the name Milagro because it is a female name and I used it for a son here so I'm deeply sorry for all the confusion caused. However, after some consideration ~~and many many embarrassment episodes~~ I have decided to keep the name. The reason that I used the name Milagro is because I wanted a name that means Miracle and I wanted a Spanish name because I believe that Corpse apparently has Spanish blood in him? I am not sure how accurate this little piece of information is but I hope with all my might that it is true. Once again, sorry for my mistake, I am not Spanish as you can see lol^ I promise I will do better research next time :) **]**

_**Hydrangea** symbolises appreciation and heartfelt emotion._

**Source:[https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/hydrangea-meaning-and-symbolism#:~:text=The%20name%20hydrangea%20comes%20from,much%20water%20can%20kill%20them.&text=Hydrangeas%20are%20often%20given%20on,symbolize%20appreciation%20and%20heartfelt%20emotion.](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/hydrangea-meaning-and-symbolism#:~:text=The%20name%20hydrangea%20comes%20from,much%20water%20can%20kill%20them.&text=Hydrangeas%20are%20often%20given%20on,symbolize%20appreciation%20and%20heartfelt%20emotion.)**

_As mentioned in one of my previous fics in this series: **Pink carnations** symbolise a mother's love._

**_Lynne_ ** _is an OC character which is also like their family doctor._

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is that I struggled quite a bit to write this because wow I don't know how to do child fics... 
> 
> I hope that it was enjoyable! 
> 
> I highkey struggled to find names for their sons... lol^ Leave a comment below for suggestions for their daughters' names!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very very much appreciated~ 
> 
> Xx  
> -Jesan


End file.
